Summoned and frightened
by uchihaalanna
Summary: This is a story that is set after the memories arc of Yu Gi Oh and it is set where they will possibly be going into the Harry Potter world in fact it is very possible it also has a couple of OC's combined.


Chapter 1

Thus Enters the Order of the Phoenix

It was boring they had to admit that at the time they were sitting in their throne room looking at the elegant ceiling trying to ignore the fact that Bakura was standing in front of them trying to start a fight with them. The young royals rolled their eyes and just looked up at the ceiling wondering just what he would do if they began to think that he wasn't their. Well it was a pretty ornate ceiling that they looked at. It had hieroglyphics that told a story about the god ra and the other gods that they could summon. They all had really good relationships with the gods since they could all summon them in fact the millennium puzzle had chosen them not only that but two of had minor items. Leah had the millennium collar and Sorin had the millennium bracelet. All three of them had fought against Zork five thousand years ago and two of them had sealed themselves within their items one had been sealed by Bakura in the Shadow Realm no wonder the very fact he was standing there was making her look at the ceiling.

The two male rulers watched Leah carefully trying to figure out if she was thinking about doing anything this time or not. The last couple of times this had happened Bakura had forcefully thrown from the building. Leah was frightened for a reason since she got a very personal view of the Shadow Realm and felt the fear that it caused. Leah was terrified of Bakura now because of what happened. Suddenly before anyone could blink Bakura went flying through the air and out the door. That proved to the two males that Leah had not gotten over the fear of the Shadow Realm she had seen and felt for the years she was locked in it.

"Leah wasn't that a little bit out of line this is the fifth time that you have done that to him." Atem watched his sister out of the corner of his eye. He saw the same fear there that had been there before. "You need to relax around him and then maybe you would not have to throw him out of the castle."

"Do you really want him in here? I mean come on you can't tell me that you trust him. Forced or not he did what he did he could have made the decision whether or not to go through with it. I am sorry but I do not want to end up there again." Leah watched her brothers with a look that resembled fear and even dislike of the man that had been before them."It was truely frightening and really it would not supprise me if he tried it again."

"We understand that it was frightening but we miss you the way you were before that. We miss your smile. We miss you and Mana trying to play pranks on us and then escaping from the palace. We miss that." Sorin watched as his sister looked at him then attempted a small smile which failed.

"Maybe it will come back some time I just don't feel right about us letting him in here."

"We know Leah just try not to throw him out next time."

"Alright"

Unknown to Leah she would not have a choice in the matter this time. In another world one that the royals did not even know existed there was a group of people discussing how ans where the help they needed would come from. They figured that maybe just maybe they would be able to call that help from a different world or a different time but they did not know how far their summoning spell would go. Thus they did not realize just how crazy it would be when they brought the four they were looking at into their world.

"I do not like this one bit. We can't just send spells into another time and place to bring back people who might be able to help us. We must think about the consequences." Said an elderly man to the people who were assembled a round him.

"We have looked at the consequences to both our world and theirs. Besides it was you who said that we needed help in this and besides I think they might be old enough to protect Harry don't you. They are about the same age though it might frighten them."

"Alright fine you can do it just don't hurt them I am afraid the young lady might fight back."

"We can sedate any of them when they get here if they present any danger to us or themselves."

"Does that include throwing each other out the door."

"Yes sir"

"Good"

With that discussed they started to chant the summoning spell leaving the old man and the rest of the order watching and wondering what would happen. Then all of the sudden there was a flash and four people lay on the floor at their feet unconscious. After a while of checking to see if they were alright the four eleven year olds were taken to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Where life was about to get a little bit more interesting.

It was still a few weeks before school would start and they had gotten a few of the kinks worked out with the four students that would be joining the first years though they were way over the grade that they were joining. Dumbledor the old man who had been there when they had woken up said that it was for safety reasons. Though they did not understand why they or any one else going to school would need to be safe because of the barrier around the school that supposedly no one could get though.

Why them and why did they bring Bakura? That was the main question that three of them seemed to ask.

They looked out at the ground and realized just how beautiful it was there. Leah look relaxed even though she was standing right next to Bakura. It was that beautiful and school started in just a week.


End file.
